


奎燏ABO_無題

by nahceel_gne



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahceel_gne/pseuds/nahceel_gne
Kudos: 2





	奎燏ABO_無題

奎燏無腦ABO，我只是想開車  
開始  
-  
「哎，回宿舍半天了才發現沒拿走錢包.....我都洗完澡了說... 幸好宿舍離公司也就幾分鐘的腳程。」而且現在....燏兒哥好像也還在公司練習呢。

韓奎珍搓著手掌給自己生熱，首爾11月晚上的冷風吹的他臉都有些刺痛，要不是他皮夾落在了練習室，他也不會在這剛過了晚上12點的時間又從宿舍走出來，算了，等等順便找叡仁哥一起走回去吧。

韓奎珍剛走近公司樓便覺得迎面的風吹來了一絲甜膩又有點發苦的香草味，也沒多想就刷卡按了密碼進樓，開門便被那胡亂竄進鼻腔的信息素給沖暈了頭，他踉蹌幾步馬上關門，暈眩之下才慢慢釐清剛剛街上的味道根本不是什麼香水味，是某位Omega竟然在公司迎來了發情期。

暈乎的想到這，韓奎珍腦袋咯噔一聲，想到那甜中帶苦的信息素，他曾在好幾年前聞過。  
-  
「奎珍啊，你覺得我如果分化成Alpha或是Omega會是什麼味道呀...」18歲的宣叡仁每次抱怨起自己是個Beta的時候總是會將臉頰吹的鼓鼓的，總說著也想聞聞大家是什麼味道的，總說著如果自己有了信息素可能是什麼樣的味道。

那次也是深夜，只剩下宣叡仁、高敏秀、盧秀一和他還待在練習室，原先打算通宵練習的他們卻在宣叡仁伴隨著極度濃厚的香草味信息素癱軟在地後，停止了一切練習的動作。

宣叡仁突然分化了，分化成Omega 。  
在這間稱不上大的練習室裡，甚至裡頭還有三位Alpha和他在一起。

三人意識到了狀況後便相繼跑到了練習室門外並抵住門不讓任何人能夠進入，他們都知道在這種大量Omega信息素的誘引下他們的易感期會直接被引發，到時要是真的三個人都被提早了易感期就不是單單有人突然在公司分化成Omega還直接迎來發情期這麼簡單了。

Alpha的領地意識可能會讓他們失去理智的大打出手，甚至他們中間可能會有人衝破練習室的門進去直接終身標記了宣叡仁，沒人能確定自己有沒有辦法抵抗本能，現下情況只能先把他丟在裡頭。

現在三個人的信息素都有一定程度的不受控，這狹窄的走道空氣中夾雜著咖啡、威士忌和香檸雪松的味道，三個信息素互相衝撞，他們勉強用理智控制住了不跟對方拳頭相向。

「呼...呼....怎麼這麼突然？叡仁突然分化了？」高敏秀調整著自己的呼吸，努力的讓那些不受控的咖啡香不要肆無忌憚地在這個空間打轉。  
「叡仁哥竟然18歲才突然分化...怪不得直接來了發情期....這...」  
「現在公司除了我們，其他樓層應該還有經紀人哥在下面....咳...我跟敏秀下去找人來帶叡仁去醫院，奎珍你....照顧好叡仁。」  
盧秀一說完頗為意味深長的看了韓奎珍一眼，他不是不知道這個弟弟的心思，雖然相信韓奎珍的個性不會讓自己做出任何出格的事情，但卻也不知道他會不會在失去理智的宣叡仁的要求下心軟。

只希望趕緊找到能幫忙他們的職員了吧。

在高敏秀和盧秀一走了之後雖然那讓他不舒服的咖啡和威士忌味淡了不少，但他體內那股煩躁和燥熱卻沒有消停的意思，而且門後的黑糖香草味還有越來越烈的趨勢，從那稱不上寬的門縫爭先恐後的鑽出來。宣叡仁太晚分化了，導致發情期來的又猛又急，饒是他自制力超群也控制不了自己的信息素跟著一起越來越濃，Omega發情期的信息素就有如倒鉤一般，不停的勾出Alpha想要克制的易感期。

碰——  
門內突然傳來了肉體撞擊地板的聲音，而後傳來了一聲悶哼。

「哥？你還好嗎？怎麼了！」韓奎珍著急的拍了拍門，不知道裡面的宣叡仁是怎麼回事撞了這麽大一聲。  
「奎珍....是奎珍嗎？奎珍尼....幫幫我...我真的好難受....」

裡頭的宣叡仁彷彿用盡最後一點力氣在向韓奎珍求救，突然其來的分化和發情期讓他的四肢無力，他幾乎可以感受到他自己的脖子上鼓鼓的腺體正在突突地跳動，身體的燥熱只能透過貼著冰涼的地板去緩解，然而這種治標不治本的方式根本不能讓他忍受發情熱所帶來的痛苦。

直到他倒下地板，發覺門縫有Alpha的信息素鑽進來，又聽見了韓奎珍在門外那急切的聲音，竟讓他那噬骨的燥熱消退了一點。可是遠遠不夠，他想要更多更多的信息素，想要更多那帶著微酸的木質香。

甚至...想要他咬破皮膚，把信息素滿滿的灌進自己的腺體。

「哥...我不能進去....你...可能會有危險，你再等等，秀一哥和敏秀哥去找職員來幫忙了，很快就可以帶你去醫院了。」  
「奎珍...拜託...我真的好熱好難受...不然...我可以把腺體摳掉嗎...嗚...」  
聽見這個韓奎珍生怕他真的一激動就摳了自己的腺體，一急之下便開了練習室的門，但他萬萬沒想到裡頭的黑糖香草味衝的他一陣暈眩，而他香檸雪松的信息素也隨之爆發。

完了，易感期真的來了。

Alpha的本能瘋狂的啃噬他的理智，叫他佔有眼前這個發情中毫無抵抗力的Omega ，叫他用犬齒刺破他柔軟的後頸腺體，灌入屬於自己的味道，叫他用他硬的發疼的性器狠狠貫穿宣叡仁，在他體內漲大、在他生殖腔裡成結，讓他被自己終身標記，讓他一輩子都只能聞到自己的信息素。

但他不行，他的叡仁哥才剛分化，絕對不能在他失去理智而且如此脆弱的時候侵佔他，就算是本能驅使...也絕對不可以，他那麼呵護他親愛的哥哥，怎麼捨得他被自己這樣對待。

宣叡仁感受到剛剛讓他緩解的Alpha信息素在門開的那剎那往自己身上撲來，朦朧間看見了半跪在地上的韓奎珍喘著粗氣，想也沒多想的就往他那爬去。  
「奎珍...你好冰呀...我好熱，明明開了空調也好熱......而且好難受...嗚...嗚...」他抱上了韓奎珍，感受到了剛剛地板無法帶給他的紓緩感，眼前的人身體對他來說無疑是沙漠中的綠洲，而他身上的木質味更讓他的腺體不再跳得像是要衝破他的後頸。

「哥......」韓奎珍一開口便發現自己的嗓音沙啞，用盡所有意志力抵抗本能的他連著嗓子都跟著啞了。

「.....奎珍...信息素，我想要更多...再給我更多...」宣叡仁看向對方希望自己能得到一點回應，卻不知道自己被情慾磨紅了眼角，眼睛濕潤的看著韓奎珍要求他給他更多信息素是多麼讓人失控的一個畫面。

「哥你別蹭！...你乖....職員應該馬上..咳..就來了。」  
隨著話音剛落，韓奎珍便緊緊抱住掛在他身上胡亂蹭的宣叡仁，試圖用這種方式，安撫住他，也舒緩住自己的狂躁，不然再讓他蹭下去，他怕自己真的會喪失理智。

宣叡仁隱約的感受到那股香檸雪松味帶著讓他無法抵抗的侵略性，那信息素衝的他四肢更加綿軟無力，過去雖然身為Beta活了18年，畢竟還是上過一些健康教育的課程，就算他再遲鈍也知道自己把韓奎珍的易感期引了出來，不是不知道易感期的Alpha有多麼危險，剛剛被抱住的那一瞬間其實理智上有些害怕，卻又本能的希望他能夠給予自己更多而不是單單一個擁抱。

過了許久，盧秀一和高敏秀帶著平時幫忙照護公司Omega的Beat職員急忙的上了他們原先待著的樓層，他們倆見韓奎珍竟然不在練習室門外，而那原本緊閉的門卻成了半虛掩的狀態，門縫不只鑽出宣叡仁的信息素還鑽出了韓奎珍香檸雪松味，一時緊張的推開門，忍住生理上被其他Alpha信息素衝撞的不適，定睛往在地上的兩人一看，卻只發現，韓奎珍只是緊緊的抱著那因為發情熱幾乎要昏厥過去的宣叡仁。

什麼也沒做，甚至連臨時標記也沒有。  
他就只是這樣緊緊抱著他用心愛護的Omega，在那明明會讓他失去理智的佔有所有東西的易感期。

韓奎珍聽見腳步聲便睜開了眼，看向那三個進入自己領地的兩A一B，眼神中的唳氣藏也藏不住，他看了半晌，才闔上眼開口道：「哥...先幫忙叡仁哥吧。」  
聽到這，那Beta職員才敢靠近他們倆，先幫宣叡仁打了一管臨時抑制劑解決他現在被發情熱折磨的狀況，再背著他帶到樓下等著的轎車送他去醫院。而一邊的盧秀一和高敏秀則把韓奎珍帶到一邊，雖然被其他Alpah信息素包圍的感覺真的讓人很抓狂，但也只能忍著怒氣，先幫忙更不舒服的弟弟。

待宣叡仁去了醫院，而韓奎珍也被家裡接回利川時，高敏秀和盧秀一才真正回過神來，也許他們都低估了韓奎珍對宣叡仁的愛護，即使到了易感期，即使眼前的人正在發情，他也捨不得在那樣的情況動他一絲一毫。

盧秀一帶上了一點不可置信的眼神，或許...喜歡是真的能夠戰勝本能的吧，他微微偏頭看向身邊還在順氣的高敏秀。  
或許其實，我也能戰勝本能的...去喜歡你。  
-  
韓奎珍慌張的跑上宣叡仁常在的樓層，他明明記得他哥是每年12月打的預防抑制劑，現在發情期竟然提前到了11月？他知道宣叡仁最近壓力很大，前幾個月的比賽加上他的學業和大隊的回歸給他不少的重量，卻也沒想到竟然會讓發情期提早幾乎兩個月。  
他想著等等不能直接送宣叡仁進醫院，身為公眾人物在醫院進出容易被注目，又忍不住想到出道前的那次分化，那次來的兇導致他也被弄得差點失控，不過這次應該是不會有什麼太大的異常了，雖然還是會有些許燥熱的感覺，卻也不至於到引發他的易感期，而且他哥...就算是臨時發情，也能把自己控制得很好吧。

胡思亂想著也到了香草味最濃的練習室門前，平時他哥信息素阻斷劑用的仔細，根本聞不到原來的味道，果然就算是隔了將近6年再聞，也能讓他感受到當時的煎熬與下腹隱隱約約的燥熱。

篤篤篤。「燏兒哥？你還好嗎？」  
過了半會兒卻都還是沒人回應，韓奎珍順了幾口氣，穩住心神之後推開了門，卻只發現宣叡仁抱著膝蓋坐在地上，練習室的窗子開著，明明11月的首爾寒風凜冽，他的汗水卻幾乎打濕了他粉紅色的頭髮，而露出來的那半截手臂和小腿也露著不尋常的粉色，他走近後推了推蜷在地上睡著的人兒。「哥？」

宣叡仁朦朧間抬起頭來看見了韓奎珍，他眼尾挑著紅，額角滲著不尋常的汗水，身下也濕透一片，感受到自己的異常後宣叡仁卻不像韓奎珍預料的那樣推開他以保護現在正在發情的自己，而是抱上了韓奎珍，用鼻尖蹭他的頸窩嗅了嗅，似是撒嬌、又像是討好。  
「...你的信息素，真的很好聞。」  
「......哥？你不會不舒服嗎...？」

韓奎珍感受宣叡仁有點過於親暱的動作，心裡不免有點亂，其實他們都成年了很久，尤其是職業的原因對於自己生理的控制已經非常熟悉，但現在他卻因為宣叡仁簡單的幾個動作而亂了陣腳，甚至感受到自己的下身有趨於硬挺的狀態。

「韓奎珍。」宣叡仁不知道是感受到了什麼，他抬起頭來直直的盯著他說：「你還要忍到什麼時候？」說罷，他便捧著他這個還在發愣的弟弟的臉，將自己的唇附上，其實他一直都知道韓奎珍的隱忍，無論是生理上或是心理上的而他的確都做的優秀，然而他實實在在對他流露出來的溫柔卻也都是感受在心裡，宣叡仁不想再看韓奎珍那樣壓抑自己了。

自聽見宣叡仁說那句話，他的心臟就不要命的瘋狂撞擊他的胸腔，而後面附上來的唇更是讓他腦袋一片空白，韓奎珍一直以為自己很好的隱藏自己的心意，以為自己可以默默的守護他哥，甚至以為他哥另外心有所屬。

巨大的喜悅和眼前正閉上眼吻住他的人兒讓他幾乎理智線斷裂，大手扣上Omega的後腦勺加深這個原本淺嚐即止的吻。

韓奎珍不是個富有戀愛經驗的人卻也不知怎的無師自通，舌尖探進了原本緊閉的牙關，拉著裡面那粉色的舌頭共舞，它們糾纏的激烈，整個空蕩練習室充滿令人想入非非的水聲和某人時不時的喘息，過於安靜的練習室讓宣叡仁把自己的嗚嚶聲聽得清晰，而在將要退出自己的唇舌時他還不忘用舌尖頂了頂他的上顎和那兩顆惹人憐愛的兔牙。

Alpha的信息素越來越濃厚，他也能感受到下身的某處越發濕潤，面前的人也有個如熱鐵一般滾燙的東西頂著自己。  
韓奎珍摟著宣叡仁親了親他頭頂的髮漩，他其實隱隱約約知道他哥想要什麼，但他不敢確認，只能閉上眼摟著人等他哥親口說出來。

宣叡仁眼角帶著紅的清亮眼睛盯著不看自己的弟弟，原先的嗓音加上了一絲粘膩，也帶著幾分情慾，貼著韓奎珍耳朵說：「奎珍尼，這次想對哥哥做什麼，就都做吧。」

Alpha再次睜開眼時，眸子中的情慾、佔有慾和侵略性顯而易見。  
-  
他們不知道是怎麼回到韓奎珍首爾的家的，甚至原本該在這的奎利也被他一通電話叫走，兩個人踉踉蹌蹌的進屋後，宣叡仁便被抵在門上按著深吻，與此同時落下的還有鎖扣上的聲音，他從來沒見過他弟弟著副模樣，平時的韓奎珍總是溫順到讓人一度以為他是Beta，不過現下那勾的他身下越發濕潤、站都站不穩還得靠他大腿支撐著的香檸雪松味，和抵著他下腹硬的不得了的性器，就是他身為Alpha鐵錚錚的證明。

他眼神很急躁，幾乎可以感覺到自己在他的視線裡被燃燒，拉開自己皮帶的動作卻依舊溫柔，那大手帶著冬天的寒氣撫上宣叡仁也硬的不行的下身時，他還是沒忍住的輕吟了一聲，韓奎珍的手很大，幾乎是很簡單的就把他的陰莖圈住套弄，時不時用指腹摩擦著頂端的小孔，他幾乎不手淫，哪裡承受的了這樣的刺激。

宣叡仁就快大聲呻吟出來，後面的穴口也泥濘不堪，就在他感覺自己就快要射的時候韓奎珍突然將他抱起走向客廳的沙發，忽然失重的感覺讓他反射性的將雙腿夾在他的腰間，而Alpha的性器就恰恰頂在那最敏感的地方，就是隔著外褲他也能感受到他的硬挺與炙熱在穴口蹭，宣叡仁已經覺得自己快受不了折磨了。

韓奎珍在把他放在沙發上後便吻了吻宣叡仁的鼻尖，他的吻很輕、很柔軟，就像是在對待世界上最珍貴的珠寶一樣，微微乾燥的唇落在脖頸上時，另一手撫著他骨感的腰，原先握著莖柱的手也探向了後方，那裡雖然幾乎濕透，卻還是緊得讓韓奎珍的手指動得困難，他不願意傷到他最珍愛的哥哥，就是忍著也要足夠的擴張才能進入這幾乎讓他發狂的甬道。

宣叡仁看著呼吸越發粗重，卻還是在緩緩擴張自己的韓奎珍，他輪廓真的很深，鼻梁挺翹、下頷線鋒利，看著看著一時鬼迷心竅把手探進了他的裏褲，Alpha的性器粗的很，即使他的手不算小也無法很輕鬆的圈住，他用指腹緩緩搓揉弟弟的鈴口，聽見韓奎珍悶哼一聲就擒住自己作亂的手。  
「哥，你別鬧...我會忍不住的。」  
「不是鬧...你別弄了，直接進來吧...好空虛...」  
他邊說邊撐起身子去親韓奎珍，兩隻手纏上他的寬肩。從來沒看過宣叡仁這副樣子，他心裡癢得不行，只能加快手上的動作又小心不弄傷身下濕淋淋的Omega。

不知不覺伸進了三隻指頭，他粗糙的指腹在內壁研磨，中指因為長所以進的不淺，卻也不夠深，沒辦法緩解宣叡仁體內的渴望，原先就被發情熱折磨，又被Alpha的信息素勾得更加敏感，他再次將手探去，這次直接將韓奎珍的褲子蛻去，與主人不同，他的性器猙獰的很，尤其現在硬著又更加大的可怖，即使看到後有一瞬間的害怕他卻被這樣的畫面弄的更加空虛，他現在只想要他的愛人能夠進入他並佔有他。

韓奎珍抽出指頭，扶著自己的性器抵在宣叡仁穴口上。「燏兒哥...」

他幾乎是喊了他的名字後就將自己的前端擠進去，不算是特別順利，卻能感受到壁肉正越發柔軟的的吸附上來，完全進去的過程很慢，宣叡仁能感覺到自己被一步一步撐開，他發不出任何一個音節，只能這樣攬著他感受那性器的侵略和青筋在跳動，沒給他太多時間適應便開始撞的又猛又兇，他就是不刻意往深了頂也每一下幾乎都能蹭到自己的生殖腔口，只是微微掠過也能讓他全身痙攣爽的發狂。

韓奎珍感受到了那裡頭的小口不同其它地方的柔軟，卻只是碾著內壁不比腔口深的小突起，發了狠的往那裡鑿。  
「啊哈...啊...奎珍...慢......慢點...哈...」  
宣叡仁頂不住韓奎珍這般大動作，抓著他結實的小臂向他求饒，那裡像是通電的開關，每碾一回他就被過一次酥酥麻麻的電，他纖細的雙腿被架在他肩上，手扣著腳踝和腰，像是要把身下的Omega釘死在他的性器上。

發情的人兒敏感的很，沒多久便迎來了第一次的高潮。

頂端變得黏黏稠稠，大部分也都蹭在韓奎珍的腹部上，剛射過的漂亮陰莖卻沒有疲軟的意思，只不過了一會兒全身又被麻癢感侵略，稍微動了動自己的腰身，身上的人便會意的開始進出那緊緊纏著他軟肉。方才高潮時生殖腔澆下了裡頭不少的暖液，又濕又熱的淋在韓奎珍的前端上，生理與心理的同步滿足使得原本就粗大的柱體再漲了幾分，更加撞得宣叡仁收不住自己的嬌嗔。

韓奎珍突然俯下身吻住他的唇，與剛剛相比又多了幾分狠勁，就在他被吻得七葷八素時突然將他撈起往廚房的方向就插入的狀態走去，他嚇得收緊手臂和擱在他腰間的腿，殊不知讓原先就因為體位變換入的更深的性器又更往內頂。  
不同於剛剛的輕輕撫過，韓奎珍一步一步走時，頂部就這樣一下一下的碰在最柔軟的生殖腔口，他全身顫抖承受著這深度，那裡敏感的不得了，疼痛中又帶著他這輩子沒體驗過的快感，只不過是這樣碰幾下就瑟瑟的吐出更多的水，偏偏唇舌被拉著糾纏，宣叡仁就是想讓他走慢點卻連話都說不好只能發出一連串都變了調的嗚嚶。

走近廚房流理檯邊韓奎珍便讓宣叡仁落在地面，自己一手抬起他的腿方便持續面對面進入，一手按著他的腰窩補足這個姿勢缺乏的深度，他的吻親暱地在他額頭、鼻尖、耳廓落下，韓奎珍貼著宣叡仁的耳朵，講著從來沒想過會從他嘴裡說出來的葷話。

「哥你知道嗎...那一次直播，我把你箍在流理臺的時候差點就硬了...那時候多想跟現在一樣，埋在你身體裡...嗯...狠狠的進入你，然後看你在這裡高潮...」

說完還不忘用嘴唇含了下他的耳垂，宣叡仁聽完這話簡直全身快燒起來，一想到那次直播那麼多粉絲看著，現在他又被抱來流理臺這裡，竟然有回到那天正在被粉絲們看著的錯覺。

「呀...！你怎麼能在直播的時候...想這種事情...哈啊......」  
羞恥心油然而生，他的呻吟也染上幾分委屈，這種話從韓奎珍嘴裡說出來更顯得衝擊。因為臨場感的緊張，甬道猛得縮緊，韓奎珍悶哼一聲便停下了動作，又親了親宣叡仁。

「遇到你...我就不自覺的變得齷齪，滿腦子只想著...怎麼樣才能佔有你...怎麼樣才能...標記你。」

他看著眼前Alpha散發著香檸雪松味，那味道穩重又帶著一點青澀，就跟他本人一樣，怎麼原本聽著下流從他嘴裡說出來就變成了動聽的情話。他沒有多說什麼，只是回應了他的吻，又將自己落地的那條腿盤上他的腰間、尾骨坐在流理臺上說：「...那樣不夠深，再進來一點吧...嗯...」 

韓奎珍愣了一會才回過神來，將整根用力挺進穴口，他覺得他是一輩子都要栽在宣叡仁身上了。

幸虧流理臺做的挺穩固，就是他那樣衝撞也只發出了微微的摩擦聲，而且大多的聲響都被宣叡仁的嬌嗔蓋了過去，大理石的平臺硌的很，就算他真的想實現當初在廚房操到他哥高潮的願望，也捨不得他的尾骨就這樣一直支撐全身的重量，韓奎珍哪看得了他哥痛。

把人撈回了臥室床上，他還是不知疲憊的繼續進出宣叡仁，穴口已經快要麻到失去感覺，卻又舒服的讓他全身癱軟，但最裡頭的軟肉遲遲得不到想要的對待。

韓奎珍低下頭和他深吻，邊親邊動著性器抽插，他看著身下Omega水淋淋的，宣叡仁現在就像是把被揉爛的香草莢，散發著濃到快要讓他醉倒的黑糖香草味。

「...嗯哈......韓奎珍...你為什麼...不碰我的生殖腔...」他睜開眼看著身上的弟弟，臉頰泛著不正常的潮紅眼裡還有滿出來的意亂情迷，叫他名字的尾音更是轉了好幾個彎的上挑，還說著不知道能讓韓奎珍斷幾根理智線的話。

他真的快瘋了。

「宣叡仁，你真的知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
他怕他只是一時被發情沖昏頭，他不敢想要是他也衝動終身標記了他，之後會怎麼樣。  
現役偶像被終身標記，這成何體統？這就是為什麼從剛剛到現在他都避開不碰宣叡仁的生殖腔口，他怕他一碰了就會失去控制。  
「我...嗯啊...當然知道...你快標記我吧...我...我想要...」後面那句太羞恥了，宣叡仁晃了晃頭，像是鐵了心的又閉上眼睛。

「我要奎珍...成結...射在裡面...」

幾乎是話音剛落他就感受到一陣天旋地轉，他被韓奎珍翻了過來趴跪在床鋪，他健壯的大腿夾住他的下半身、上半身壓著他、雙手鉗住他按在床上，而那性器也重重的碾在他的生殖腔口，太深、太疼、太爽了，那裡很窄又特別柔軟敏感，又硬又大的前端不停的想要撞進腔口，宣叡仁害怕這種滅頂的快感，他想要逃，卻被身上的Alpha死死壓住動也動不了，他就快要在這種劇痛與刺激中迷失自我。  
「...我不要了...太深了...嗚...好痛...好可怕......」

他期望著韓奎珍能放過他，卻又希望他能夠直接擠進最深處。

但這次他不但沒有停下動作放過宣叡仁，反而直接闖進了他的生殖腔，在裡頭碾磨，在內壁橫衝直撞。  
「啊！」被擠開的痛好似錐心，他根本沒辦法再發出任何聲音去表達自己的疼，宣叡仁只是流著那忍不住的生理淚水，緊跩著床單，發出若有似無的嗚嚶。

看著他哥眼淚似不要命的流，韓奎珍忽然浮出的理智想叫他退開，但此時的他被本能絕對的控制，他只想擠進Omega體內的最深處膨脹，最後在裡頭灌進滿滿的精液。

理智早在他哥叫他進生殖腔時不復存在，現在的他，只忠於本能。  
持續的撞擊與抽插，韓奎珍的胯下也被一股一股的暖液打濕，他們兩個就像兩隻交尾的魚，濕淋淋的在欲海裡浮沈，已經弄到四肢癱軟麻木，失去任何的觸覺只剩下那依舊在被侵犯的軟肉傳送電流到四肢百骸，剛剛那刻骨銘心的疼早就被快感淹沒，他覺得他已經快要不行了。

「奎珍...韓奎珍，哈啊...我想...看著你...」  
宣叡仁回頭想要掰過韓奎珍的臉吻他，身體卻使不上力只能用濕潤的眼睛看著他，Alpha俯身吻住嘴裡流出嬌嗔聲的哥哥，在糾纏的唇舌間隙還能看見銀絲拉扯，韓奎珍稍稍退開下身方便將宣叡仁翻回正面，他捧著心上人的臉蛋不停的用舌尖搔刮他的口腔，上顎尤其敏感他就在那兒多轉好幾圈。

舌頭離開時韓奎珍用自己的唇瓣抿了抿他的下唇，又親暱的將吻落在宣叡仁的下巴、鼻尖、眼瞼上，他認真盯著身下人的眼睛，眼神充斥著慾望、佔有，和他以前藏著的那份愛。  
「宣叡仁，我最後問你一次，你真的要讓我終身標記嗎？」

眼神那麼的陌生，語氣卻依舊那樣溫柔，就是現在處於絕對的優勢，他就是喊著不要，只要Alpha鐵了心要標記Omega，根本沒有他說話的餘地，現在韓奎珍卻又一次詢問自己的意見。

總是這麼的溫柔，溫柔到讓他想哭。

「在我還是Beta的時候，就無數次幻想過你標記我的樣子...我還曾經想過，Beta...也是有懷孕的可能對吧？」宣叡仁沒有繼續說什麼，他眼神含著笑意和愛戀，等待著Alpha最後在自己體內成結瞬間的到來。

他又再一次擠開腔口撞進最深處，頭部漲大成結卡死在內，與此同時開始了漫長的射精過程，成結真的很疼，疼得就是他再愛韓奎珍也無法用心戰勝那樣的疼痛，宣叡仁只能泣不成聲的扣著他寬實的臂膀，痛著也感受著大量滾燙的精液正射進自己的腔體。

韓奎珍摟著他，往後咬住了Omega的脖頸，犬齒刺開腺體灌入自己的信息素，他們的生理、心理，都完完全全的結合在一起。  
他那股惡劣勁不知從哪冒上來，雖然因為叼著後頸有些口齒不清，卻也完整的傳達到宣叡仁耳朵裡。

「哥......肚子裡要是裝那麼多精液，會懷孕了吧？我們的小孩...一定很好看。」

六年了，自他的哥哥分化之後，他日日夜夜都想著若是能終身標記他該有多好，他的一顰一笑總牽動著自己的心，卻又只敢在身邊守護，靠太近怕自己讓他受傷，離太遠又無法忍受身邊沒有他，愛意與理性糾纏，但最後，他還是擁有了他最心愛的哥哥。

他們維持這樣的狀態很久，幾乎是半個小時之後Alpha才結束射精，前端的結也漸漸消退，宣叡仁的生殖腔滿當當的都是他射進來的東西，平坦的小腹被灌的微微凸起，他本還想說些什麼，無奈實在沒了任何的力氣，就著韓奎珍還淺淺插在裡頭的狀態睡了過去。  
-  
房裡的窗簾透著微微的亮，宣叡仁意識朦朧的睜開眼看見韓奎珍醒著躺在身邊眼含笑意摟著他，空氣中不太能辨識出他自己的黑糖香草味，大多被別的味道包圍著只剩下一絲絲的氣味，和香檸雪松交融的味道變得有些酸中帶甜，偏冷的厚實木質味也被香草帶的暖了起來。

韓奎珍見宣叡仁醒了便親了親他才開口問：「哥？還會不舒服嗎？」

他縮在他懷裡搖頭，下身已經沒了那些泥濘不堪的液體，腹部雖還是有些微的酸脹感但應該不是精液留在裡面，他沒想到韓奎珍竟然連終身標記後避免懷孕的措施都清楚，一時不知道是該感動還是要疑惑他是不是預謀已久。

「你怎麼會知道事後處理的措施？」  
「哎？我...研究過嘛...」  
韓奎珍突然心虛，就是現在心意相通了他也不可能對著他哥說他以前胡思亂想就想著標記後不想要孩子該怎麼辦吧？

宣叡仁看著他弟弟又回到那副靦腆樣不禁覺得他可愛，他怎麼就反差這麼大呢？做起來那樣狠，平時又這麼容易害羞。  
「那竟然你知道了你還說什麼我們孩子會很漂亮的話？我睡過去前差點就要以為我24就要生孩子了。」  
「那不是逗你的嘛，哥你別生氣。」  
「你惡趣味的還挺多？嗯？盡說一些葷話就算了，把我抱去流理臺到底是什麼意思？」  
想到昨天的臨場感有些害臊，他掄起他的拳頭槌了下韓奎珍的胸膛。

「我那天...就想著...你跟坤哥潔兒哥都那麼親，自己好像也不是特別的那一個，想著想著...就飄去...呃其他地方了嘛。」沒了情慾沖昏頭的狀況還真的沒法很坦蕩地說出來，韓奎珍盯著他哥不免耳尖有些發紅。

隔了幾秒他又說：「我在直播又抱又牽你的...你還是沒有反應，我以為...你對我沒興趣，我以為你喜歡...」  
韓奎珍尾音帶上了一點委屈，說完還把頭埋在宣叡仁頸窩，就像隻討抱的泰迪熊一樣。

「誰？」他看韓奎珍這個樣子不免覺得有點可愛，這麼大一個人硬要窩在他懷裡，明明沒幾個小時前身體還做著下流的事情現在又委屈得像個小孩。  
「潔兒哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「我說我以為你喜歡的是潔兒哥。」  
宣叡仁突然語塞，他承認他相對的比較依賴敏秀，不過再怎麼樣都不會看起來是喜歡吧？何況...韓奎珍感受不到自己心意就算了，他以為高敏秀跟盧秀一之間那點什麼是全團皆知的事情，他的傻弟弟到底怎麼會覺得自己喜歡高敏秀？

「韓奎珍...你真的很遲鈍。」  
宣叡仁親了親韓奎珍的唇，慢慢的說。

「我最喜歡的就是你...從分化前就是了。」  
他有他的顧慮，他們畢竟也不是能夠隨心所欲的人，宣叡仁明白韓奎珍對他的感情，他也一直在等待一個時機能夠和他坦白心意。

「不過，哥你後頸的痕跡...該怎麼辦？」他手撫上宣叡仁的臉頰，滿臉的擔心。

終身標記的痕跡會永久留在腺體上，有點像是一個疤但摸起來依舊是平滑的，褐色的痕跡實在太過明顯，到時候不可能不會被其他人發現。

「說你傻你還真的挺傻，平常Omega們都貼腺體貼噴阻隔劑，不然就是有用來短暫遮蓋齒痕的藥品，偶像裡被終身標記的人可多了去了，擔心什麼？」  
宣叡仁好笑的握住那雙在自己臉頰上的大手，韓奎珍每次擔心的時候那對濃密的眉毛總是會皺在一起，粉紅色的唇會不自覺的撅起，HONEY10老是喜歡說他可愛，分明這樣的韓奎珍才是最可愛的。

「你少擔心這些有的沒的。」  
他雙臂環上韓奎珍，額頭抵著他的額頭。

「你只要專心愛我就好。」

能和你相愛，真好。


End file.
